


Work

by helpmeandmyfandoms



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Its been a few days and this is my otp, hopefully, not over it, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeandmyfandoms/pseuds/helpmeandmyfandoms
Summary: One shot on SaiAka-As Saihara works hard, his best friend feels alone.





	

The day ended and the detective took off his coat and changed into his casual clothing. Slipping a shirt over his frame, he checked his phone.

3 Messages.

Less than usual.

'Hey Saihara-Kun!'

'I was wondering if you'd like to come to the cafe today.'

'Oh, sorry, I forgot you were in work. Sorry'

He felt guilt well up in him as he read through the messages from his blonde best friend. Due to the rise in crime, he had to help out a lot more with the community. As that had happened, he didn't realise he was ignoring one of the few people he truly cared about. He checked the time. She would be finishing work in about 10 minutes. Pulling his hat over his head, he headed back out, glancing around before heading immediately to the bar in which Kaede would play. From outside, he could hear the audience applaude and they filed out. After they left, the blonde stepped out of the doors, in a nicer outfit than usual. Saihara stared only for a moment but then he realised; she was staring at her phone with a sad look plastered on her pale face.

"Did I do something to upset him? Is Saihara-Kun mad?" She mumbled to herself, her voice almost cracking. Saihara frowned, stepping forward and grabbing her hand gently. Out of instinct and shock, Kaede yelped, squeezed her eyes shut and hit him with her purse. Saihara grunted slightly but then chuckled.

"S-Saihara-Kun! I-I'm so sorry!" Kaede Akamatsu flushed in embarrassment, checking the cheek where she had hit him. He blushed ever so slightly when he felt her fingers lightly graze his cheek.

"Its fine Akamatsu-San... you were just surprised." He whispered, a faint smile playing on his lips. The blonde removed her hand carefully, staring at the detective with a smile on her face. There were a few minutes of silence and then Saihara moved forward, wrapping an arm around the girl and holding her in a gently embrace. The pianists face turned bright red as she slowly hugged him back, resting her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered, rubbing her back with his hand. 

"What for?" Kaede sounded truly confused.

"I've been putting my work before you... but you're more important." He held her protectively as she leaned on him slightly. A faint pink hue dusted the blondes cheeks.

"No its fine. You work as a detective. That's more important than m-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Saihara removed his hat, placing it against both of their cheeks and locking their lips together. Kaede was frozen for a moment but she slowly began to kiss back, closing her eyes. After seconds which felt like hours, they pulled away, leaning their foreheads against each other's.

"I don't want to hear you say that Akamatsu-San... you're most important to me." Saihara smiled as he blushed. Akamatsu leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I-I... I love you Saihara-Kun..." she whispered softly, the words sending a shiver down Saihara spine. However, it wasn't negative.

"I love you too Akamatsu-San..." He stroked her blonde hair, allowing it to run through his fingers. He said one more thing which made Akamatsus face turn crimson and her eyes sparkle.

"Now... there's still some time of the day left... How does that café sound?"


End file.
